hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Dahlia
Black Dahlia is the sixth single released by Hollywood Undead from their debut album, Swan Songs. The release of this single spawned the remix album, Black Dahlia Remixes, which was released on the same day as the single. Background J-Dog has stated, upon being asked why they chose to write this song, "Anybody who has ever been in a relationship and gone through some fucked up shit - like we all have - sometimes wants to kill the other person in the worst way possible. People are just scared to say it. So we did a song about how everyone really feels but doesn't want to say." Lyrics Johnny 3 Tears: I loved you, you made me Hate me, you gave me Hate, see, it saved me And these tears are deadly You feel that? I rip back Every time you tried to steal that You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that It was my heart, it was my life It was my start, it was your knife This strife, it dies This life and these lies And these lungs have sung This song for too long And it's true, I hurt to Remember I loved you Deuce: And I've lost it all, fell today It's all the same I'm sorry, oh (I'm sorry) I'm sorry, no (No) And I've been abused, I feel so used Because of you I'm sorry, oh (I'm sorry) I'm sorry, no Deuce and J-Dog: (No!) J-Dog: I wish I could have quit you I wish I never missed you And told you that I loved you Every time I fucked you The future that we both drew And all the shit we've been through Obsessed with the thought of you The pain just grew and grew How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you It never was enough, and the world is what I gave you I used to be love-struck, now I'm just fucked up Pull up my sleeve and see the pattern of my cuts! Deuce: And I've lost it all, fell today It's all the same I'm sorry, oh (I'm sorry) I'm sorry, no (No) And I've been abused, I feel so used Because of you I'm sorry, oh (I'm sorry) I'm sorry, no Deuce and J-Dog: (No!) Deuce: Seems like all we had is over now You left to rest Deuce and J-Dog: And your tears are dried up now Deuce: You just lay without a sound Seems like all we had is over now You left to rest Deuce and J-Dog: And my fears are over now Deuce: I can leave with my head down And I've lost it all, fell today It's all the same I'm sorry, oh (I'm sorry) I'm sorry, no (No) And I've been abused, I feel so used Because of you I'm sorry, oh (I'm sorry) I'm sorry, no Deuce and J-Dog: (No!) Deuce: (I'm sorry) J-Dog: I used to be love-struck, now I'm just fucked up Deuce: (I'm sorry) J-Dog: Pull up my sleeve and see the pattern of my cuts Deuce: (I'm sorry) (I'm sorry) J-Dog: I used to be love-struck, now I'm just fucked up Deuce: (I'm sorry) J-Dog: Pull up my sleeve and see the pattern of my cuts Deuce: (I'm sorry) (I'm sorry, no) Original version This song was originally featured on the band's unreleased album, Hollywood Undead under the title of "My Black Dahlia." Some minor changes were made. *At the end of each chorus, Shady Jeff sings "I'm sorry, no" with Deuce, and then just simply whispers "No," unlike the released version where Deuce sings "I'm sorry, no" by himself and then he and J-Dog scream "No!" afterwards. *During the bridge, Shady Jeff screams "And your tears are dried up now!" and "My fears are over now!" instead of J-Dog. Personnel *Charlie Scene - background vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals, keyboards, unclean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, programming, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, unclean vocals, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *At live shows, Charlie Scene claims that he wrote Black Dahlia after Johnny 3 Tears had "fucked his sister in his mother's car on his mother's birthday on his sister's period." **Though, J-Dog states in many interviews that the song is actually about the death of a close girlfriend/wife, and wasn't written from anyone's point of view. *A live version of this song is featured on Desperate Measures. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2010 Category:Swan Songs Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:2008 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Charlie Scene